I Missed You
by Evarinya
Summary: RoyxEd Completed. Just outside that window... There is freedom, Roy. Very old. Please forgive the bad writing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** okie this is my second fic, plz review, I live off them.

This is a yaoi fic, dun like, dun read.

Disclaimer: How much i wish, i don't own /sighs/...

_I miss you…_

He sat on the window seat; sunlight drenched his blue military uniform.

_I wonder…_

He touched the clear glass with long slender digits.

_Do you miss me too?_

His fingers went to the window latch.

_Do you…_

He opened the window with a click.

_Even think of me?_

The window swung open, fresh cool air sliding over him, teasing his hair.

_I need you…_

He stood up on the window seat, looking over the green pine trees.

_I want you…_

He reached out with one hand, reaching out to grasp the sunlight as it stained his fingers gold.

_But you are so pure…_

His fingers pasted through the bright air, it told him, no, you are never going to see him again.

_And I am so tainted…_

He placed one foot on the windowsill.

_I might never see you again…_

He placed another foot on the windowsill.

_I wonder…_

He braced himself on the white wood.

_If I fall…_

He looked down at the terrifying drop calmly.

_I could be lost in memories of you…_

He let go of one hand.

_Too see you again, to hold you again…_

He leaned out, the wind rustling his hair.

_Just one more time…_

One finger slipped, another and another.

_One more time…_

He let go.

_Because I can't live without you, my love…_

**A/N:** plz review, this will remain a oneshot if i don't get more than 2 reviews, and if i don't, you wont get to know who is this person, and why are they so damn sad...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Omg, I got 8 reviews/jumps around while singing 'joy to the world, I have 8 reviews!'/

DISCLAIMER: ppl, I own nothing but this story, and if I don't own this I am a pink and purple spotted elephant.

Story time!

_Look at me…_

He walked down the street, eyes glowing brightly with joy.

_I am happy, filled with joy…_

He could remember the way like it was only yesterday he walked there.

_For I am home…_

He looked up at the tall building; surprise for it had changed so much over the years.

_And I hope you will be happy to…_

He walked in, the door shutting behind him with a faint creak.

_For I am home…_

He walked down hallways, up stairs, searching for the number.

_I will find you…_

Without knowing he skipped the number, he backtracked down the hallway.

_I will see you…_

He came to the door with the number 374 nailed into it.

_I will feel you…_

He knocked, getting no response, he tried the doorknob, the door swung open, it was unlocked.

_I will love you…_

He called out his loves name and no one called back.

_I will forever hold you…_

He walked through disordered rooms, everything was a mess.

_I will never let go…_

He stopped abruptly seeing his love standing on the windowsill.

_I will always be by your side…_

With horror on his face he watched him let go.

_I will never leave you again…_

"ROY!"

_For I am home…_

**A/N: **I have finally written it, yay!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** BOO YAH! Finished! I still think it could be better... But really, my passion for this has fizzled out... The only thing that really kept be going was my guilty conscience. Darn you, conscience! But, it's finished, so, thank-you conscience!

**Start...**

"You know, I'm sorry."

Funny. He didn't even know why he was saying that. The words just seemed spill forth from his lips.

_I'm oh so very sorry…_

"You didn't have to do that." But then again… they almost always did.

_For not being there…_

"I was right there, you _knew_ I was right there, you teme." Words, funny things they were.

_When you needed me…_

"I-…" And it seemed, when you needed them the most, they were never there.

_The most…_

"Look, you've struck me speechless." Yes, him, so fiery and easy to anger, so ready to bombard you with sharp and witty words that seemed endless, was at a loss for words. He almost laughed at the irony. What irony…? That was the question.

_And I'm oh so very sorry…_

"… You teme, you're laughing at me right now, aren't you?" He bet he was, laughing at him in his office in the clouds, throwing pencils and inky pens down to him.

_For not being…_

"I don't need that laughter, you dunce." His voice cracked, and the sky opened up, raining clear tears.

_Enough for you…_

"I've really missed you, and then you go… go do _that_, you worthless _brainless _stupid _Brigadier General_." Strange… some of the droplets tasted salty. Oh… he was crying…

_Even if you disagree…_

"_You_ were the reason I came back, with Al of course… And then _you _go, stupid, stupid…"

Golden hair hung limp against tanned skin, dull molten gold staring off into cloudy skies.

_With all of your heart…_

"…"

_With all of your soul…_

And that was when the sound started, a haunting empty sound as it echoed through the trees.

_With all of your mind…_

He almost jumped as he heard it, his eyes widening as he realised that the sound was coming from _him_.

_With all of your will…_

He… He was laughing… Laughing…

_With all of your body…_

And he laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed…

_With all of _you_…_

And Edward Elric collapsed against Roy Mustang's tombstone, his anorexic form shaking vigorously with hoarse laughter, his once beautiful eyes wide and unseeing.

_But in the end…_

And his mind cracked.

_You just weren't enough…_


	4. Epilouge

Obsidian embraces.

Golden tears.

Together at last.


End file.
